


Up All Night

by Ficsofgreys



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Funny, Hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ficsofgreys/pseuds/Ficsofgreys
Summary: Bailey is in disbelief as she discovers just who Andrew's been texting in her class and the reason behind it...





	Up All Night

"Dr. DeLuca! Is your phone more important than my class?!" A voice snapped, bringing Andrew back to reality. His head shot up from his phone and towards Dr. Bailey who was now charging over to where he was sat. Oh crap. Bailey was not a person he ever wanted to cross when she was in a bad mood.

"I was uh… checking my pages from Dr. Grey." He clarified, sliding his phone swiftly into his lab coat pocket. "I'm sorry."

Bailey stood looking over at him, one eyebrow raised. "You think I was born yesterday, DeLuca? I've been watching you for five minutes and your face has been plastered with a glorified grin. Cut it out and wait until my class is over to send your dirty little texts to whoever it is you're sending them to." She made her way back to the front of the class and picked up a pen to resume writing on the whiteboard. "Sit up straight. All of you!" Her entire flock of residents simultaneously sat up straight with their eyes to the front.

A few minutes passed and Andrew could feel his phone vibrating again, he hesitated for a brief second but removed it from his pocket anyway and propped his notebook conveniently so that it was hidden out of sight from Dr. Bailey. It was almost as if he was 16 again and in a high school lesson trying not to be caught out by the teacher. He opened the message, from Meredith as he suspected and typed out a short reply whilst making sure to keep his eyes mostly at the front of the class. As he glanced down again to locate the send button, Bailey's eyes skimmed over her students and stopped on him, again. "DeLuca!" Double crap.

Andrew's dark eyes hurriedly met hers at the mention of his name. She pounced towards him with a fist clenched in anger, her hospital shoes rushing across the floor being the only sound to fill the room. "Give it to me." Her palm opened up besides him demanding the phone, she was determined to find out who was on the other end so that she could speak – yell in fact at that person too for interrupting her lesson.

"Dr. Bailey…" A nervous laugh escaped Andrew's lips; he glanced around to Schmitt sitting beside him who happened to look truly terrified. Bailey snatched his phone from his hand before he had a chance to lock it.

She stood above him and noticed the first name at the top of his messages - Meredith Grey. Maybe it was to do with a patient and Grey was keeping him in the loop. Maybe he was lying and had managed to delete the actual messages from who ever he was texting before she got her hands on the damn thing. Just as she was ready to hand it back, a message came through again. Meredith Grey. Bailey couldn't help but click her name, and oh how she wishes she hadn't…

08:55 Andrew: Hey! Last night was crazy, but a lot of fun. Same time tonight?

08:59 Meredith: Hey. Yes it was, same time later for round two! Can you believe I have zero energy this morning?

9:01 Andrew: Same. On my second coffee already, I owe you one when I'm outta Bailey's anatomy class.

9:03 Meredith: Extra large, triple shot.

9:04 Andrew: I know how you take it ;)

9:06 Meredith: I mean, we were up all night after all!

9:07: Meredith: Oh god. I'm having flashbacks. We were SO loud.

Bailey looked up from the string of messages in utter disbelief. "Well…" She muttered. "You learn something new everyday."

Andrew was always a pretty confident guy but if there was ever anyone who made him nervous, it was Bailey. He scratched the back of his head and glanced in her direction. "Can I just say, that is not what it looks like…"

"Mmm-hmm." Bailey smirked, feeling pleased with herself over finding out this exclusive information. "Here's your phone, DeLuca!"

"Doctor Bailey." Andrew stood up swiftly from his seat, in this case feeling the need to stand taller than her to get his point across. "I – we were at her house, painting. Last night. All night…" He spoke, his tone extremely hushed so that it was strictly between the two of them.

"Painting? In the middle of the night? Of course you were."

"She doesn't get many days off… and Zola.." He spoke even quieter, "is away camping with school I believe, she wanted to surprise her by decorating her room before she got back and I said I'd help."

"I think I've heard, and seen enough of your little story." She pointed to his seat, "Sit and be quiet."

"Dr. Bailey, I hate to interrupt…" Andrew raised his hand awkwardly as she was mid sentence explaining something about a bowel resection.

She rolled her eyes at the discovery of DeLuca ruining her class, yet again. "Then please don't."

"Dr. Hunt is paging me 911 for an emergency surgery in OR 2. May I be excused?"

"Fine, go! But do not for one minute think I'm finished with you." She mumbled, pointing her finger to the door.

Bailey wandered into the Attendings Lounge around lunch time, she'd spent some time in the lab after finishing up teaching her class, Andrew DeLuca had really gotten on her nerves and she was keen to find out what the deal was between him and Meredith. It was a surprise to say the least, she had never noticed anything suspicious between the two of them, and that in itself was a major achievement – nothing stayed secret for very long at this hospital…

She grabbed her lunch from the fridge and made her way over to the sofas only to find Meredith laid asleep on one of them. Bailey giggled softly, she did find the idea of Meredith and a resident rather funny, a reversal of the way things were back when it was Derek. But if things with DeLuca were actually happening, she was happy for her and if anyone deserved a little happiness in her life it was Meredith.

Meredith stirred on the sofa and eventually opened her eyes to be met with Bailey tilting her head at her. "Tired there Dr. Grey?"

She sat up a little disorientated, wondering how she could have fallen asleep. She only planned on resting her eyes for two minutes or so back at 9.30am. "I guess I was."

"Didn't you sleep well last night?" Bailey quizzed, tucking into her chicken salad.

The thoughts of last night invaded Meredith's subconscious. "Actually I hardly got any sleep. I was busy with something and the time must have just flown by."

"Well... Can I get you a coffee? Extra large, triple shot right?" Bailey looked at Meredith with an amused face; it took a little while until Meredith twigged just what Bailey was referencing – her text to DeLuca from earlier.

"Oh my god!" Meredith blurted out in shock. "How?!" A loud giggle escaped her lips, because it was funny... but also mortifying at the same time.

"He wouldn't put the damn phone down so I ended up grabbing it outta his hands to see who it was. So that I could YELL at that person, Grey!" Her eyes grew wider in slight anger as her voice amplified throughout the room. "We were so loud. Seriously?! I don't wanna know the details of that!"

"Stop!" Meredith could hardly contain her laughter; she bit her lip and looked over at Bailey's face in humour. "He came over to help me paint Zola's room. We were up all night trying to get it finished but that didn't turn out like planned cause we couldn't keep the noise down. I have old ladders and they creak every time you move them or stand on them."

"Oh Bailey!" Meredith pulled her hands to her mouth in an attempt to stop the profound laughs escaping her lips.

"Painting, yeah right… well I'm still not sure if I believe you." Bailey admitted, she raised an eyebrow and pointed her fork at Meredith. "But, you do you I guess. Just keep it outta my class next time."

It was around 6pm by the time Andrew finally finished for the day, he was in his usual street clothes, by the nurse's station updating his final post ops. Meredith wandered over to him still in scrubs as Bailey watched cautiously from behind a computer a little further down the hall.

She noticed his arm reach out to hers, an innocent move perhaps; but then she noticed him look around as if to see if anyone was watching them, he slowly moved his head closer to hers and whispered something in her ear. She noticed how Meredith all of a sudden blushed at whatever he had said to her, he stood up straight, if not a little too close to her and bit his lip whilst searching her eyes deeply. Meredith nodded in agreement to whatever it was he had said to her and smiled as she walked away.

Andrew scrolled through his phone for a couple of minutes and then grabbed his bag, making his way towards the exit. Something caught Bailey's eyes however; his sneakers and jacket had several little splashes of bright pink paint on them.

That was her confirmation that they were indeed painting, but those touches between them and the way Meredith Grey smiled at him? Well that was the confirmation that they were… something else.

"Hey, Mer." Andrew smiled as Meredith opened the door to him. She pulled on the collar of his jacket and practically dragged him over the threshold of her house to kiss him in a way that screamed 'I missed you.'

"Hey. I'm glad you're here." She whispered against his lips, her face being so close to his that he could smell the quaint scent of her perfume. "I hope you're good with a paintbrush." She whispered again, twisting her head a little so that she could kiss his neck and run her teeth faintly against his skin.

"Mmm." He sighed at the spontaneous touch that Meredith was all too keen to give. "I've been told I'm pretty good with my hands."

"Oh yeah?" Meredith gazed into his eyes with her eyebrows raised. Her hand glided down his arm to instinctively find his, she laced their fingers so that their palms were touching and she felt the fast thud of his heart pressed against her chest. "Best get started then, come on."

Meredith opened the door to Zola's room, the furniture had been moved away from the walls and a couple of old curtains laid on the floor to shield the carpet.

"Oh, you already started." Andrew spoke upon entering. He noticed the fresh shade of paint on the wall that Meredith had already started on – a bold pink color that most little girls would adore in their bedroom.

"I did. But then I got sidetracked putting Bailey and Ellis to bed, they wanted to help." Meredith rolled her eyes, there was no way she was going to let those kids loose in a room full of paint. "And besides, I find painting super boring so I thought I'd leave it for you when you got here." She grinned sweetly, leaning forward on her tip toes to reach Andrew's lips once more. He loved the fact that she was a few inches shorter than him and almost always had to use her tip toes to reach him.

"Well I better make a good job of it."

"You better." Meredith picked a roller up and dipped it into the paint, "here take this. And you should probably take that jacket off." She spoke, her tone low and seductive in his ear as her fingers on the opposite hand trailed south from his sternum towards his waist where they danced over the buckle of his belt for a split second. "I'd hate for you to ruin it, Doctor."

Andrew inhaled sharply as he felt the pressure from her touch fade, he took the paint roller from her and wondered where she was suddenly off to as she turned around and headed towards the door.

"I'm getting some wine." Meredith needed a buzz of alcohol in her system to psych herself up for a night of decorating, even if she was in good company. "I'll get you a beer?"

"Sì grazie, beer is good."

"Wait, wait. Those ladders don't seem like a good idea anymore!" Meredith blurted out loud as she realized just how much alchol the pair of them had consumed over the past few hours. Although he wasn't up very high Andrew's foot slipped and he fell to the ground with an almighty thud. "I told you!" She laughed, slouching down on the floor beside him. It was clear he wasn't physically hurt from the way he rolled his eyes and began to chuckle along with her over his own misfortune.

Andrew had extreme fondness for her laugh, whenever he heard it he could swear that his heart would skip a beat. It was the type of laugh that lit a person up no matter their mood. He was well aware that Meredith was a difficult person to crack, she had many tough outer layers but one by one he was the person who was peeling them away to reveal the soft and loving person hiding underneath.

"I'm so glad your sisters aren't here. They wouldn't be too pleased with the noise." He admitted, he glanced in her direction and noticed a smudge of paint on her cheek. "You're so messy."

"Oh please, Amelia sleeps through anything. But yeah i'm sure we'd have annoyed Maggie by now." She reached her hand up to locate the paint on her cheek, only to miss it completely.

Andrew's soft fingers rubbed against her cheek, she flinched a little at first, still getting used to those casual touches of his which set off fireworks deep within her body. "There, I got it babe."

"Thank you." She whispered, her heart began to beat faster as Andrew's face came close to her own. Her eyes blinked shut, anticapting what was coming next. She felt his warm breath and all of a sudden his lips daintily pressed against hers. She could barely think straight as he gradually upped the pace. His mouth was insitant and hot, along her jawline and down her neck once more. He sent tremors thoughout her whole body with those wandering arms of his.

Her mind was far away, thinking about him and how good he felt as one hand found the back of her neck, his hand pulling at her hair tie to release her long, blonde locks. He reluctantly stood up and dragged her up with him, she immediately grabbed onto him unable to find her balance after his kisses had left her limp and urgently wanting more. Meredith stumbled a little, catching him off guard where he ended up momentously crashing into the door with her tight in his arms.

"Shit." She breathed in a panicked tone, she truly hoped that her kids were still fast asleep in their own rooms. Her eyes caught Andrew's, they were full of lust and want and she was absolutely sure that hers said the same thing. "My bed. Now."

And so that's where they ended up. On her bed, in the middle of the night, briskly tearing at eachother's clothes without a care in the world.

The decorating? Well that would have to be continued tomorrow...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments, thoughts or kudos if you enjoyed :)


End file.
